


The Pussy Bandit

by GuyanaRose



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Glee - Freeform, Pezberry, Quinncedes, glee fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyanaRose/pseuds/GuyanaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in love with Mercedes for years but being too scared to tell her, Quinn comes up with a plan that she thinks will win Mercedes over...girl!peen Quinncedes with sidebar of Pezberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Your Friends About Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I've been reading some Quinn/Mercedes pairings over the past couple of days and I got inspired. The premise for this story is based on the short story 'The Pussy Bandit' that is featured in Zane's Sex Chronicles by Zane. If you like erotica check out this woman's books, I personally recommend Purple Panties and The Sisters of APF.

**Disclaimer:**  I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. & Zane's Sex Chronicles belong to Zane.

**Please read & review.  
**

* * *

It started off innocently enough. It was barely a shadow of a thought as the blonde lay on her bed reading an erotica novel. As she turned page after page she became painfully aware of the ever growing tightness in her jeans. By the end of the short story and a few Kleenexes later, she had started to form a plan in her mind.

It wasn't the first time she had come up with a plan. She just never had the courage to follow them through. She'd known her crush since elementary school. Growing up in a small town like Lima, Ohio that tended to happen. By middle school, she knew she liked girls the way her grandparents said she should like boys.

Quinn's parents had died while on a cruise. Luckily for her, custody wasn't granted to her grandparents. Judy and Russell Fabray had left instructions in their will for Quinn to be raised by Judy's favorite cousin Holly Holliday. Judy didn't want her daughter being raised under the ridiculously strict and prejudiced household she was raised in, especially with the unique physiology the girl was born with.

Holly accepted her niece for everything wonderful that she was and frequently encouraged her to at least try and win the heart of her crush. But despite how popular Quinn became in high school, even earning a reputation of having a way with the ladies, she remained rather shy where her crush was concerned. When the Glee Club, that both girls belonged to, did performances for The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Quinn damn near fainted when she saw Mercedes Jones in her costume. Her best friend Santana Lopez had teased her for weeks after about it.

Santana was built like she was, so she understood Quinn's reaction. It was the same reaction she had when she watched another club member by the name of Rachel Berry perform  _Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a Me_. But Santana was not as shy as Quinn with her crush, not by a long shot. She started dating Rachel a week after the Rocky Horror performance and they were still together. Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel had all ended up going to NYU. Santana had said it was fate telling Quinn to get a move on. So now, she decided, she would finally listen.

The blonde waited until the weekend and picked three girls. The first girl ended up having a movie marathon in her dorm room, so she had to be skipped. But the second girl, Quinn caught her coming out of the shower. The wavy-haired girl had been a bit scared at first. Anyone would be if they stepped out of the shower and saw a figure in black sitting on their bed. Quinn didn't say anything. She simply stared at the girl and studied her facial expressions. The girl, whose name was Charlotte, shivered slightly. Water was dripping from her hair and she was only wrapped in a thin towel. Confusion was in her eyes as she looked at the lit candles and smelled their sweet scent. Her questioning eyes then landed on Quinn.

"A-are you g-gonna hurt me?" she asked timidly.

Quinn rose from the bed and walked until she stood directly in front of Charlotte. She slowly raised her hand so as not to alarm the girl and gently cupped her face. She shook her head as she wiped away a trail of wetness that she knew wasn't water from the girl's cheek.

"No Charlotte," she began with a husky smokiness in her tone, "I just want to make you feel better."

Quinn started slowly, kissing the girl on her forehead then peppering her face with more kisses. She moved to her lips and stayed there until she felt the other girl's hand slide over her shoulder and behind her neck. She picked the girl up and carried her bridal style to her bed. She removed Charlotte's towel and lavished her body with her mouth and tongue until she exploded from the attack Quinn's tongue was waging on her clit. Charlotte fell asleep right after whispering a barely audible thank you. Quinn blew out the candles and crawled back through the window she came in, shimmied back down the drain pipe and headed across campus to another girl she'd observed during the week. And just because she had the time and was beginning to very much enjoy her work, she visited three more girls that night alone. Saturday night she did the same thing and each encounter ended much like the first had. One of the girls had stayed awake just long enough to ask her for her name. She already had one foot dangling out the window when she looked back at the brunette with a smirk on her face.

"They call me the Pussy Bandit. Tell your friends about me." And with that said she was gone.

Shawna did exactly what Quinn asked. After waking up from her orgasm induced sleep, she Tweeted about the Pussy Bandit. By Monday morning campus was all a buzz with stories of the Pussy Bandit. How gentle  _he_  was, how sexy  _his_  husky voice was, how absolutely amazing  _his_  tongue felt. Quinn giggled when Rachel and a friend of hers, who happened to be none other than Charlotte, had started talking about it with one of their study groups. Rachel asked why no one knew what he looked like and Charlotte said his face was covered. All she could see was his eyes and mouth.

The funny thing was that Mercedes and Santana were in a study group a few tables over from Quinn and Rachel's. Unbeknownst to each group they were talking about the same thing. Santana turned her head to look at her blonde best friend, a knowing smirk forming on her face. The only reason all the girls thought Quinn was a guy was because of the hardness they felt between her legs as she slid down their bodies. Santana surmised that Quinn probably wrapped her breasts to conceal them and most likely didn't let any of the girls touch her intimately. Quinn felt eyes on her and she looked down the row of tables and locked eyes with Santana. Seeing the smirk on the raven-haired girl's face Quinn just knew Santana had figured her out. She looked away when she felt her phone buzz and shook her head smiling as she read the text.

'So Pussy Bandit you practicing for your woman?' – S

'Something like that.' – Q

'Bout damn time you got in the game Fabray." – S

'Yeah yeah.' – Q

'Oh & for the record, she thinks this Pussy Bandit guy is kinda awesome.' – S

Quinn smiled as she put her phone away and rejoined the conversation at hand. She would eventually work her way up to the sexy dark chocolate woman she desired. But until then she'd continue to let the mystique of the Pussy Bandit woo the women of campus, particularly one Mercedes Jones.

To be continued…


	2. Now Or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being in love with Mercedes for years but being too scared to tell her, Quinn comes up with a plan that she thinks will win Mercedes over...girl!peen Quinncedes with sidebar of Pezberry.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.  & Zane's Sex Chronicles belong to Zane.

**Please read & review.  
**

* * *

Little known fact about Quinn Fabray, the girl was damn near a genius. Imagine Rachel's surprise when Quinn was named valedictorian for their high school graduation while the brunette came in second place. Don't mistake it though, the diva wasn't mad just surprised. So was Quinn. Quinn's intelligence allowed her to practically breeze through high school, and given her current number one extracurricular activity, it was a good thing she was breezing through college as well.

She started off doing, what she dubbed her 'Bandit duties', on weekends only. She'd keep her sharp eyes open during the week and scope out all the broken hearted girls she saw whose significant other dumped them for whatever reason. She'd quietly creep into their dorm rooms and give them some comfort, in her own special way of course.

After the first two weeks she decided to make a facebook page for her alternate personality. She never accepted any friend requests but she did leave the page open to all for comments and questions. The sheer number of girls that posted comments after the first day was a little overwhelming for the blonde. She thought it funny that guys posted comments putting her down and tried to make their own manhood seem better. She laughed out loud when all those guys would get cursed out by her female fans and ultimately end up apologizing, through PM of course, because they didn't want to "lose face." Whatever the hell that meant.

Another thing she noticed was the number of girls that kept requesting a visit. It was flattering and she let them know that, but she did have standards. She'd never try to break up a happy home, even if the girl said no one has to know, she'd know and that was enough. Other girls who were single just for the sake of being single requested visits from the Bandit as well, while they were a bit harder to turn down, she still said no. Her duty was to give the broken hearted back their smile, and nothing more.

After about two and a half months the blonde found herself frequently making visits during the week as well, which is why she was very grateful for the brains she was born with. It almost made her question the idea of love though. Why the hell can people not treat their partners right? She didn't understand it.

On one of the very few nights she actually stayed in her dorm room she was going through comments on the Pussy Bandit's facebook feed when she heard a very insistent knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" she yelled from her desk.

"Quinn it's me." She heard through the door.

She knew that voice and more importantly, she knew that tone. She quickly logged off the page she was perusing, shut her laptop, and ran to open the door. The look on Mercedes' face said it all.

"I'm sorry. I know you're so over this…" Mercedes started to explain but Quinn cut her off by pulling her into the room and giving her a hug after she locked the door.

"What did he do now?" Quinn asked as she led Mercedes over to the small couch that sat opposite her bed.

"He thinks he may have gotten some girl pregnant," Mercedes replied.

"What?" Quinn couldn't believe what she just heard.

"That's what I said," Mercedes stated as she blew her nose and dried her tears. The raven-haired diva had noticed a few years ago that just being in Quinn's presence tended to calm her. It's one of the reasons she cherished their friendship so much and it was the number one reason that she always went to Quinn first when she had issues with her boyfriends, particularly the current one.

Quinn sat in a fair bit of shock. _Fuck Noah Puckerman. What the hell do girls see in his grimy ass?_ Quinn thought to herself. Noah Puckerman, better known as Puck Rachel's idiot cousin, was actually one of her friends from high school. Calling him grimy might seem wrong, but hell, on any given day the boy was likely to agree with her. Truth be told, he could be a sweetheart when he wanted to be but he did the ladies wrong day in and day out, especially Mercedes.

Puck and Mercedes were voted by their graduating class to have the record amount of divorces and marriages … to each other. They'd been going on and off since the summer before their sophomore year of high school. Their current streak was a little over two months. The mother to be was saying that she was three months pregnant, so it wasn't that Mercedes thought Puck had cheated on her, even though he had in the past. She just wasn't up for dealing with any baby mama drama, especially with any of the girls Puck had slept with. It was a well known fact that Mercedes was the only decent girl he'd ever managed to date. Surprisingly they were a lot of firsts for each other, including the most important first, even though Puck frequently bragged about losing his virginity when he was ten. Mercedes saw baby mama drama up close and personal every time she went to her aunt's house. She decided at a very young age that it was not for her, if the kid really was Puck's, it would be a game changer. There would be no more 'baby I'm sorries' or 'one more chances', it'd be over.

Puck and Mercedes had a rocky history to put it lightly. It was common knowledge that most of their break ups were his fault, even though he tried to play victim because of the few times Mercedes had retaliated. The boy conveniently tended to forget that all the things Mercedes did were always in reaction to something he'd done. And Quinn had stayed on the sidelines watching and drying Mercedes' tears every time, wondering when the girl was going to finally say enough is enough.

"Did he tell you who it was?"

"No. He offered to, but I told him I didn't want to know."

"Is he going to get a paternity test?"

"He already got it. He's supposed to call me and let me know what the results are."

"When?"

"Anytime now," Mercedes said as she looked at her phone.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Quinn thought she felt her heart stop when Mercedes' phone started ringing. She sat in silence and watched her friend's facial expressions as best she could. Mercedes sat with her head in her hand as she talked to Puck. Quinn could see things were going for the worst when Mercedes' shoulders started shaking. She couldn't hear what Puck was saying, but she could imagine. He'd said it all before.

"No Noah."

"…"

"I don't care. This was the one thing, the one thing I stressed to you."

"..."

"It doesn't matter. I told you this was the last time."

"…"

"No you don't. I really can't believe that I ever thought you did."

"…"

"Goodbye Noah."

Mercedes hung up the phone and leaned back onto the couch, allowing her head to slump against the back of her seat, and closed her eyes. Her tears had dried, but the tracks they had traveled still remained on her face. Quinn turned her body towards the object of her affection and couldn't help but stare. Even after crying, Quinn thought she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she held Mercedes' hand.

"Thank goodness I always made him wear condoms. I'll be fine," Mercedes replied absentmindedly without looking at Quinn.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked as she pulled the raven-haired girl toward her until her head was cradled by her shoulder.

"I really don't have anymore tears left for him. I just…" Mercedes let out a frustrated sigh that tickled Quinn's skin.

"Just what?"

"I just wasted so much time trying to make myself look better for him. I guess I thought if I changed enough he wouldn't feel the need to go to anyone else."

It could be said that Mercedes used to be a big girl. Quinn preferred to use the term Thick Madame, she'd heard the term in a movie once and she thought it fit Mercedes nicely. The diva had always had extra pounds, but she wore them so well. She'd lost weight throughout their high school years, mainly thanks to Puck playing on her insecurities. She maintained now at a healthy size sixteen and Quinn loved it, not that she didn't before, mind you.

"You never needed to change for him Mercedes. He's the one that should've changed for you. He never deserved you."

"You're a sweetheart for saying that Q."

"I only speak the truth."

Mercedes sat up and looked at her blonde friend.

"Why are you single? With lines like that you could have any girl on this campus."

"I don't want just any _girl_. I want the perfect _woman_."

"Nobody's perfect," Mercedes chuckled.

"True, but that doesn't mean that she won't be perfect for me."

"Touché Casanova, touché. I'm gonna get out of here."

"You don't have to leave, I really don't mind."

"I know girl, but I'm craving a bubble bath."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Quinn asked as she held the door open for her friend.

"I'm sure. A little sad, but I'm okay," Mercedes said as she hugged the blonde.

"Call me if you need me," Quinn said as Mercedes pulled away from her. She immediately missed the warmth.

"I will."

Quinn watched Mercedes walk down the hall and only closed her door when the girl was out of sight. She looked at her cell phone and calculated how long it would take her friend to get back to her own dorm room. _It's now or never_ , she thought. Half an hour later Quinn was fresh out of the shower. She dressed in her Bandit gear and made her way to Mercedes' dorm.

To be continued…


	3. Face Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being in love with Mercedes for years but being too scared to tell her, Quinn comes up with a plan that she thinks will win Mercedes over...girl!peen Quinncedes with sidebar of Pezberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To date I have only written one smutlike scene and it was nowhere near as graphic as this one so I hope I did okay.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.  & Zane's Sex Chronicles belong to Zane.

**Please read & review.  
**

* * *

Quinn wasn't surprised to hear singing when she entered the room. Singing is what Mercedes and Rachel always did, especially when they were sad. She crept about quietly lighting a few Angel Whisper candles, which she knew were Mercedes' favorite scent. As she was lighting the last one she heard the bathroom door open and the singing stop. Her back was to her chocolate diva and she smiled as she watched the flame in front of her grow.

"Good evening Miss Jones."

"How did you get in here?"

"I climbed through your window."

"We're on the eighth floor."

"I've climbed higher." The blonde smiled and shrugged cockily as she turned around and took in her lady's appearance.

Mercedes stood wearing nothing but a towel. Her long dark hair was wrapped tightly under a shower cap, so as to keep her freshly permed mane safe from getting wet. Yeah, Quinn paid enough attention to Mercedes to know she needed to do things like that to keep her hair looking right. Ever the diva, Mercedes stood with her hand on her hip in a stance that clearly said she was not to be messed with.

"You can relax you know," Quinn said as she took a few small steps toward her goal.

"And you can stop right there. Look, I'm flattered and all, but I don't need or want your charity. And I'm pretty sure I'm not your type. You can use the door this time, there's a girl down the hall that I'm sure would appreciate the visit."

"I'm not here for the girl down the hall. I'm here for you. And what do you mean by 'my type'? How do you know you don't fit the criteria?"

"Um, your eyes are open right? You do see all of _this_ right?" Mercedes waved her finger up and down pointing to herself.

 _Yeah baby, I see you. I've always seen you. You have to stop selling yourself short because of fucking Puckerman._ Quinn thought in her head, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. She didn't know if she could do this unmasked.

"Hello!" Mercedes snapped her fingers pulling Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Sexy, I can't help but get speechless when I look at you."

 _Is this dude for real?_ Mercedes thought to herself, just as another thought came to her mind. "Hold up, there is only one person on this campus that even knows me and my ex broke up. And it just happened maybe an hour ago. You trying to tell me you know my homegirl?"

"Who? Quinn? You can say she's family."

"Bullshit. What she and I talk about is what _she_ and _I_ talk about. She wouldn't go running her mouth like that. You got her room bugged or something?"

"Do you seriously think that?"

"Well you have been creeping in and out of windows all semester. You know what? It doesn't matter. I really don't want you here so you can leave. And don't think for a second that I won't throw your bony ass out that window if you even try to touch me."

"I didn't think you were the violent type."

"Yeah well you said you've climbed higher, I figured you'd land on your feet." Mercedes rolled her eyes as she walked to her dresser. Quinn moved swiftly and stood behind her just barely connecting their bodies.

"Look, I'm trying to be really nice here…"

"Calm down. Just hear me out before you go all Lima Heights on me. You're not mad at me, as much as you want to think you are. You're mad at him. You want to see this as charity, because that's what he made you feel your whole relationship with him was." Quinn paused and gently placed her hands on Mercedes' hips, pulling their bodies closer together. She took it as a good sign when the diva didn't pull away.

"You are so much better than he will ever be. And to answer your question from earlier," Quinn tightened her grip, slid her hands over thick chocolate thighs and dropped her voice an octave as she spoke directly into Mercedes' ear, "I do see you, my beautiful Thick Madame, and I absolutely adore everything I see." The blonde punctuated her statement with a kiss to the sensitive skin connecting the neck and shoulder. Mercedes felt her body temperature start to rise and tried to ignore how wet she was getting from feeling a very thick bulge pressing against her rear end.

"Thick Madame? Only one person calls me that. I…" Mercedes' breath caught in her throat as she felt teeth nip at her neck, "I guess you do know Quinn."

"I told you," the blonde trailed her moist tongue down the crease behind the diva's ear and sucked on her earlobe, "we're family." Quinn was trying to slow her thoughts and her breathing, desperately trying to control the erection she was sure Mercedes could feel by now. It never took much to get mini Q to stand at attention where her Thick Madame was concerned. It was a miracle that she'd been able to hide it during their cuddle sessions all these years.

Quinn had dreamed, many times, of making love to the woman in her arms. She knew she needed to focus though, this wasn't about her pleasure it was all about Mercedes. She turned the chocolate diva around to face her, but still held her close.

"How did you know I was from Lima?" Mercedes asked in a volume just above a whisper.

Quinn smiled softly and cupped her right cheek, taking the time to rub small circles against smooth skin with her thumb. With her right hand the blonde unwrapped Mercedes' hair and let it flow over her bare shoulders.

"You may not believe me, but I know everything there is to know about you. I'm not going to try to make you do anything you don't want to do. I just want to take your pain away. You can say you're okay all you want, but I know you're hurting," Quinn took a few steps back before she continued. "If you tell me to leave then I'll only ask you for a kiss, and I'll climb my bony ass back out of your window. But if you want me to stay, all you have to do is say so beautiful, and I'm all yours."

 _Why do his eyes seem so familiar?_ Mercedes asked herself, but she didn't dwell on the thought long. She knew the ball was now in her court and the more she thought about it, the more she knew she didn't want to be alone tonight. Quinn started to get nervous in the silence. When she was nervous, she babbled. A trait that she claimed she picked up from Rachel. Mercedes walked forward and placed a single finger on Quinn's cherry lips to stop her from speaking again. Not to be outdone Quinn kissed the finger covering her lips then proceeded to suck the digit into her mouth, causing a small groan to fall from Mercedes' lips.

"Stay." Mercedes said breathily. Quinn wasted no time in connecting their lips. She pulled the diva closer to her, lightly gripping her towel clad waist. After a few minutes the blonde's warm tongue brushed lightly against plump lips, Mercedes eagerly granted her entrance. Both girls moaned as their tongues massaged each other.

Mercedes' body was in overdrive. Her hips started moving, slowly grinding against Quinn's. She didn't mean to seem so eager, but thanks to Puck's laziness in coming to visit her, it'd been awhile. The blonde walked her backwards a few steps and pressed Mercedes' back into her dresser. Their bodies connected so well together, and even in her lust filled haze Mercedes didn't fail to notice. Quinn moved away from her mouth and whispered into her ear.

"How about we get this one out of the way?"

Mercedes could only nod her head having lost all ability to speak. Quinn moved her lips down to the diva's neck, then her chest. She didn't take her towel off. She thought it would be better if she did that after laying her soon to be lover down on the bed. So she bypassed all the skin that was covered by the towel and slowly knelt down. She ran her hands up thick thighs, encouraging Mercedes to spread her legs a bit, and then she allowed her hands to disappear under the towel briefly before raising it and eyeing her prize.

"Damn." The word fell from the blonde's lips before she could stop it. She was mesmerized by what she saw and made dizzy by the scent that was all Mercedes. The raven-haired girl was literally dripping wet. Quinn stared in awe as her eyes followed the trail of a drop that slowed midway down Mercedes' thigh. She took the liberty of licking said drop, trailing her tongue along smooth skin and ending at the sensitive skin that connected the legs to the rest of the body. She nipped the skin and heard a gasp.

Quinn decided she wanted a little more room to work so she lifted one the diva's legs onto her shoulder and licked away the wetness that had accumulated on her inner thigh. She moaned at the salty sweet taste. She flattened her tongue and licked Mercedes' sex from her opening to her clit.

"Ooohhhh." That guttural sound was almost enough to make Quinn cum in her pants. She turned her eyes up and saw Mercedes bracing herself with both hands out on either side of her holding onto the dresser. The diva's head was tilted back and her chest was heaving. She decided she wanted to hear that sound again, so she licked again and was granted a repeat performance.

It wasn't her goal to tease so she quickly latched on to the diva's clit. With every swipe of her tongue Mercedes' voice got louder and her breaths were shorter. Quinn had to stop herself from unzipping her pants and jerking off as she feasted. She didn't think she'd ever been harder in her life. Mercedes tasted so good and the sounds the diva was making were driving the blonde insane.

Mercedes was in heaven, she had to be. This certainly was not the first time a guy had his lips wrapped around her clit, but it was absolutely the best. Other guys, Puck included, had been very inadequate and just plain sloppy with their mouths down there. But not this guy, the girls on facebook were obviously telling the truth. In the far recesses of her lust hazed mind she could swear she knew who he was. He seemed to know way too much about her and his eyes were so familiar. He said Quinn was family, so she supposed that could be where his information came from.

Quinn. The subject of a battle she had been fighting with herself for … well, forever it seemed. Quinn was one of her best friends. She was a shoulder to cry on when she needed it, she was a protector from school bullies, she was strength and understanding when wrapped in her arms, she was the exception. Mercedes was straight, but Quinn would always be the only woman in the universe she would hold far beyond friendly feelings for. Even though she knew they would never be returned. Growing up, every now and then they would share a soft look or a passing touch, even cuddling after crying for hours on the blonde's shoulder because Puck fucked up again, and Mercedes could swear it felt like more than just friendly gestures. But every time she was single and worked up enough courage to ask, Quinn was always with another girl. So she resolved to keep those feelings locked away, but for some reason they were being brought to the forefront of her mind. However, right now she was a little too horny and too worked up to think much on it.

"Oohh fuck, like that!" Mercedes moaned. Her legs were starting to quiver and Quinn could tell she was close. She tightened her lips, applying more pressure to the diva's swollen clit and used the tip of her tongue to swipe back and forth in quick motions against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ohhh shiitt yess … don't stop, don't stop… ooohhhh fuuuu … I'm gonna … MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming bloody murder at feeling the explosive orgasm rip through her body. Quinn moaned as she lapped up the diva's juices while trying to control her hips jerking as she released herself in her pants. She loved the taste of Mercedes and she couldn't get enough. When she thought she had cleaned the diva enough she gently set her leg back down and stood up, wrapping her arms around the diva's waist. Mercedes put her arms around the blonde's neck and connected their foreheads as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well … now I see … what all the fuss is about."

Mercedes glanced at the clock on her desk and saw that only ten minutes had passed. _Damn_. She thought to herself, she'd never had an orgasm that fast before. The boy definitely had skills.

"So what now?" the diva asked.

"Now, we get started." Quinn replied as she easily picked Mercedes up and carried her to the bed. With a quick tug she opened the towel that covered the diva and exposed the rest of her luscious body. Quinn couldn't help but stare in awe.

Mercedes felt exposed as she lay on the bed, completely naked and vulnerable. But when she saw the Bandit looking back at her, she felt sexy. No one, not even Puck, had ever looked at her like that. She found that she liked it. Feeling a little bolder she rose up to lean on her elbows and slightly raised one of her legs bent at the knee.

"You like what you see?" she delighted in the groan that answered her.

"I very much _love_ what I see." Quinn slid on top of the diva and settled between her legs as she kissed the breath out of her.

"You're so beautiful," the blonde whispered in her ear just before taking her earlobe into her mouth.

Mercedes gasped at the feeling and was helpless to stop her hips from slowly grinding her sex against the Bandit's. Sleeping with strange men that scaled a building and climbed into your window offering to give you head was definitely not on her list of things to do, but there was just something about him, something in the way he made her feel. She wanted him, badly.

The diva moaned at the feeling of a warm tongue sliding down the small space between her breasts. She relished the feeling of that tongue as it flicked her nipple. Quinn alternated between using her hand and mouth on each full breast. She tried to control herself and not thrust her hips into Mercedes too hard. She wasn't doing this for her pleasure after all; it was all about the sexy woman that was writhing beneath her.

Mercedes had one hand moving up and down the Bandit's back, while the other stayed connected with Quinn's head. The fabric was very smooth to the touch, but she didn't want to feel fabric, she wanted to feel skin. She let her hand feel around until she found the small knot tied behind the Bandit's facial wrappings. Before she could properly grasp the fabric she felt her hands being moved and pinned above her head.

"Naughty girl, don't you know it's rude to unmask a Luchadora?" Quinn quipped.

"You really expect me to believe you're a Luchadora?" Mercedes questioned.

"Well I could have said superhero, but I'm not that cocky. Now, I'm going to need you to keep your hands right where they are or I'm going to be forced to spank you."

"I'm not so sure that would be a bad thing."

"I'm not sure either, but that'll be your punishment just the same."

"You call it punishment I could say its sport." Mercedes challenged.

Quinn was enjoying their sex play, and she again wondered how the hell Puck could ever mistreat this woman.

"Then we'll agree to disagree. Now I have to start all over again." Quinn stated with a wink as she once again claimed the diva's lips.

Mercedes moaned into the kiss and eagerly returned it. When Quinn's mouth and hands found her breasts again she gripped the pillow underneath her head to keep her hands in place. When Quinn closed her lips around her swollen bud she temporarily lost the ability to breathe.

"Oohhh fuck!" Mercedes moaned when she caught her breath again.

Quinn sucked and licked until Mercedes came undone moaning loudly into the pillow. It was music to Quinn's ears and she couldn't stop herself. Usually she would have left by now, but this wasn't just any woman. She was with Mercedes, the perfect woman for her. Even though the raven-haired lady wasn't hers, she still wanted to treat her like she was.

Mercedes wasn't through her orgasm yet when Quinn entered her with two fingers. The diva's back arched off the bed and her voice raised an octave. Quinn stroked her dripping sex, in and out, searching for that special spot. When she found it she wrapped her lips around her lover's clit and furiously swiped her tongue back and forth over the sensitive bud. She curled her fingers against the special spot and Mercedes lost all control. The pillow covering the diva's face flew through the air and landed somewhere on the floor. She gripped the sheets of her bed barely registering hearing a small tearing noise.

"OOHHH FUUUCK YYEESSS … OOOOO … OOOOOOOOOOO … FFFFFUUUUUU … AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mercedes' hips rose off the bed, forcing Quinn to relinquish the hold she had on her clit with a loud pop. What happened next the blonde didn't expect. Mercedes squirted her juices all over her hand, face, and chest. She collapsed onto the bed, shivering as she tried to catch her breath through the end of her orgasm. Quinn didn't even bother to wipe her face off. She removed her fingers and slid her tongue into the diva's dripping opening, moaning at the taste. Mercedes' hands immediately flew to the back of Quinn's head holding her in place as another orgasm ripped through her body.

Quinn was sure if she looked tomorrow there would be tiny crescent moon marks on her scalp, but she didn't care. When Mercedes released her from her death grip she kissed the girl's inner thighs and leaned her head against her still raised leg as she tried to control her breathing. Her pants were stickier than ever due to the fact that she came again at witnessing the diva squirt all over her.

"Puck never deserved you baby."

Mercedes' eyes flew open and even though she was exhausted, she found the strength to raise her head and look at the Bandit.

"What did you just say?"

Quinn looked up with wide eyes. She didn't realize she had been talking out loud.

"I … think … y-you should get some rest now Miss Jones."

Quinn got up quickly thinking it wouldn't be a thing to just run out the door, but Mercedes got up just as quickly and blocked her exit. All Quinn could do was set her eyes on anything in the room but Mercedes.

It all started to click into place in Mercedes' mind; how much the Bandit knew about her, how comfortable she felt in the Bandit's presence, and the Bandit's expressive green eyes.

Uncomfortable with the silence Quinn made a decision. She reached behind her head and undid her wrappings. When she pulled the fabric away from her face she chanced a glance at Mercedes then quickly diverted her eyes. Mercedes saw the shine of liquid in the blonde's green eyes and it caused a powerful clenching in her chest.

"Look at me," the diva whispered. Quinn didn't move.

Mercedes placed a hand on the blonde's sex and squeezed, eliciting a small moan from the girl.

"Look at me." Mercedes stated more assertively. Quinn slowly raised her head and met the chocolate diva's eyes.

"I'll … I'll understand … if you don't want to speak to or see me again." Quinn stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mercedes asked with a shaky voice.

"I didn't think you felt for me in that way. I just … I didn't want you to go back to Puck. You're too good for him. I'm s-sorry." Quinn couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes.

Mercedes removed her hand from Quinn's lower half and cupped the girl's cheek. Quinn turned into the touch then kissed the palm of the diva's hand.

"Say something. Please?" Quinn pleaded.

"Come here," Mercedes stated.

Quinn took a small step forward closing the gap between them. They're faces slowly gravitated towards each other, until their lips met. Mercedes tangled her fingers in silky hair and Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around the diva's waist. They pulled apart when the need for air could no longer be ignored and they stood holding each other with their foreheads touching.

"I love you Mercedes, so much," Quinn whispered.

"Then show me how much."

Quinn took a few steps back and removed her clothes and chest bindings, never breaking eye contact with her lover. Mercedes allowed her eyes to take in every inch of the blonde's body and she gasped when she took a good look between the other woman's legs, Quinn was very well endowed. Under Mercedes' gaze, Quinn felt her sex start to twitch and harden with anticipation. Mercedes closed the gap between them and kissed the blonde for all that she was worth. Her hands started to roam and explore Quinn's body. When she reached the blonde's hardened shaft Quinn stopped her.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" Mercedes had a brief feeling of panic that Quinn might be changing her mind.

"I didn't plan on this getting past you having a few orgasms. I don't have any condoms."

"I'm on the pill, its okay."

"Are you sure? This doesn't have to go any further than you want it to." Quinn wanted to make sure Mercedes understood that she didn't have to sleep with her. And Mercedes did understand. She smiled at the blonde's chivalry.

"Stop babbling Fabray and just kiss me." Quinn smiled at the diva's reply.

"As you wish."

The intensity of their kiss grew with every passing second. Mercedes moved Quinn backwards until the back of her cream colored legs hit the bed. She pushed the blonde down and knelt in between her legs. She ran her hands up and down creamy smooth thighs as she stared at Quinn's dick. The diva felt the pool between her legs begin to drip down her thighs and her mouth watered as she wrapped her hand around the blonde's thick member. Quinn shivered at the touch. Her head tilted back and her jaw slackened when she felt plump lips wrap around the head of her cock.

Mercedes bobbed her head up and down, taking Quinn into her mouth inch by inch. When she felt Mercedes' lips wrapped around the base of her cock, she fell back onto the bed and gripped the sheets. Not one lady she'd been with had ever been able to do that and she absolutely loved the feeling of _her_ diva's throat and mouth massaging her so thoroughly.

"Baby I'm not gonna last much longer."

Quinn panted as her hips began to move faster and faster in time with Mercedes' movements. The diva slid her hands underneath Quinn's body and massaged her ass. Quinn's hands tangled in raven hair. Normally the diva would have an issue with anyone touching her hair, but Quinn was always the exception. She allowed the blonde to grip her hair and fuck her mouth until she exploded down her throat.

Mercedes didn't waste a drop. And she loved the fact that it didn't take Quinn anytime at all to get hard again.

She crawled up Quinn's body and straddled her waist, gingerly rubbing her dripping sex against the blonde's shaft. They both moaned at the contact. Not being able to stand her own teasing the diva guided the blonde's cock into her more than ready pussy. She felt her walls being stretched as she took Quinn in inch by inch. She moved slowly at first, letting herself get used to Quinn's size. She gradually began to move faster and faster until they had a steady rhythm going.

"Fuck, ride that dick baby."

The sounds of their moans echoed around the room. Quinn decided that she needed something in her mouth and Mercedes' breasts were bouncing right in her face, so she took a nipple into her mouth as her hands tightened their grip on the diva's waist.

"Oohh Quinn."

Mercedes was experiencing sensory overload. Quinn smacked her ass once. Twice. Three times. And she came with Quinn's name falling from her lips. Before the diva knew what was happening she found herself on all fours with Quinn entering her from behind. She moaned loudly at the sensation.

"You feel so good," Quinn panted.

"Mmmm, fuck me harder baby." Quinn was happy to oblige the request.

"YESSS! JUST LIKE THAT! YYEESS QUINN AAHHH AHHH OOHHH SHIT!"

Quinn almost came with Mercedes when she felt her pussy clench around her dick, but she held off. Regardless of how far they'd gone, this was still about pleasing her lady. Again, Quinn didn't wait for Mercedes to recover. She flipped her over onto her back and placed the diva's legs on her shoulders. She ploughed into the diva and quickly sped up her pace. Mercedes reached above her head and grabbed onto the bar that connected the two metal posts on the corners of her bed.

After several minutes Quinn decided Mercedes wasn't making enough noise. If she had her way the whole campus would hear Mercedes screaming her name. They'd know who the diva belonged to. Quinn grabbed the diva's legs and spread them wider then pushed them forward so the diva's knees were pressed against the mattress. The new position gave Quinn more room to move and allowed her to hit Mercedes' g-spot with every thrust.

"FUUCK!"

"You're so tight. So fucking wet."

"Only for you baby."

"You remember … oh fuck … that you said that cause … oohhh … He can't have you back … fuck, so good … you're all mine and I'm never letting you go."

"All … aahhh … yours."

"Whose pussy is this?" Quinn slammed into Mercedes causing the bed posts to bump against the wall.

"YOURS!"

_Bump_

"I didn't … catch that."

_Bump_

"I'M YOURS! OOHH SHIT!

_Bump_

"Whose is it?"

_Bump_

"IT'S YOURS QUINN ALL YOURS!"

_Bump_

_Bump_

_Bump_

"QUINN! QUINN! QUINN!"

_Bump_

_Bump_

_Bump_

"So fucking good … oohh baby I'm gonna cum so hard … cum with me baby."

_Bump_

_Bump_

_Bump_

_Bump_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD QQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

"MERRRCCCEDESSS FUUCCKK!"

Mercedes dug her nails into Quinn's shoulders as she came harder than she ever had before. Tears streamed down the sides of her face. Quinn saw fireworks explode behind her eyelids. Both ladies arched against each other for what felt like hours before collapsing in a sweaty pile onto the bed. Quinn took a few moments to catch her breath before sliding out of her lover and rising up to look at her beautiful face.

She saw the tears and wiped them away. She shifted their position slightly so she could cradle the now sleeping woman in her arms. About an hour later Mercedes began to stir and Quinn greeted her with a smile and a kiss.

"I love you Mercedes," Quinn whispered.

"I love you too Quinn," Mercedes replied.

The diva pulled out of their embrace and eyed the blonde for a moment. Quinn could see the wheels turning in her head and she furrowed her brow as she wondered what her lover was thinking. Mercedes raised her hand and started slapping Quinn on the arm.

"Ow, ow stop it. What the hell?"

"You let me waste damn near four years crying over that jackass when I could've been getting my white chocolate lovin' on. You are so on punishment."

"I'm sorry baby, I was scared of rejection and all that jazz," Quinn chuckled through her reply.

"Yeah well, I guess you're not totally to blame. I could've just as easily told you about my feelings too," Mercedes admitted.

"How long?" Quinn truly had no idea that Mercedes felt anything stronger than friendship towards her.

"The summer before freshman year at McKinley. You?"

"When we were at Stivers, seventh grade."

"All that time wasted. Why are we such fraidy cats?" Mercedes asked with a small smile on her face.

"No idea. Mercedes?"

"Yes baby."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Um, after what we just did I kind of figured I was already." Mercedes laughed and Quinn smiled at her response.

"Just wanted to make it official."

Before Mercedes could respond Quinn heard her phone buzzing again for the umpteenth time.

"I think it's been doing that for awhile, you should probably get that." Mercedes said. Quinn stole a kiss from her before getting out of bed and finding her phone. She saw that she had one new text message.

'Yo stud, do you have any idea how many people are boning on campus  
right now because of you? I mean seriously, we could hear 'Cedes  
all the way over here. Anyhoo, thanks for the sound bytes cause  
Rach totally rode my dick off into the sunset & from the way  
she's looking I think she's ready for more so  
me & lil' Santi are out peace' –S

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's antics. She was also quite pleased to know that her lady's screams were heard in her own building which was across the quad from Mercedes' building.

"Hmm, was that Satan saying something obscene?"

"How ever did you know?" Quinn laughed as she climbed into bed and snuggled in Mercedes' arms.

"Because she wouldn't be Santana if she didn't." Mercedes sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around Quinn and ran her fingers through silky golden hair. Both girls fell asleep with smiles on their faces and thoughts of their future together.


	4. New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the conclusion of Quinn's journey as the Pussy Bandit. Puck's feelings got a little deeper than I originally thought they would be, but I think I did him justice.
> 
> There's also some voyeurism mixed in with the sex & there's a sidebar of Pezberry loving in this chapter too, you have been warned. If you don't think you'll like it, stop reading now.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.  & Zane's Sex Chronicles belong to Zane.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

" _Are you okay love?"_

_Quinn looks around and wonders where she and her girlfriend are. She's sitting on soft grass, there's a small pond a few feet away, and they're enclosed by a ring of large trees. Quinn tries to see through them, but the forest is too dense._

" _Where are we?" she asks._

" _You brought us here, you should know," Mercedes replies with a smile._

_Quinn looks up to see her girlfriend for the first time and notices she's not wearing any clothes. A look of both want and confusion crosses her face._

" _Why … why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Quinn's trying to ignore the tightening in her jeans, but it's difficult when she's staring at her gorgeous girlfriend in the nude._

" _Well that's your rule isn't it? No clothes when we come here right? Speaking of which, you're wearing far too many," Mercedes responds and before she can blink, Quinn's clothes have disappeared._

" _Mmm, much better," Mercedes smiles and has a look in her eyes that Quinn can only label as predatory._

_She's still confused because she's in the middle of a forest and naked, but she can't bring herself to care too much at the moment because all she can focus on now is the switch of her girlfriend's thick hips as she saunters over to her._

" _Lay down," Mercedes all but orders._

_All of a sudden Quinn finds herself on the softest mattress known to man and Mercedes is making circles with her tongue around her belly button. In the back of her mind Quinn hears a small voice telling her she should be asking questions because how the hell did they get to a forest clearing that seems to have no paths or roads leading in or out of it, and where the hell did her clothes disappear to, and why did this mattress just suddenly appear?_

_And then she feels her lover's soft lips around her thick member and that little voice is quickly forgotten. She relishes the feelings her girlfriend is giving her as she feels her temperature rise. There's a breeze blowing, but it does nothing to cool her down. She's panting, gasping for air as Mercedes slides up her body. Quinn feels her neck being kissed and sucked as Mercedes works her hand up and down her shaft._

" _I love the way you taste," she hears Mercedes whisper in her ear, "did you like cumming in my mouth?"_

_Quinn shudders at the memory and barely manages a nod because Mercedes is grinding her clit against her shaft and Quinn finds that she can't form words right now. The muscles in her stomach are beginning to tighten as Mercedes continues to whisper in her ear._

" _I want to taste you again baby, will you let me?"_

_Quinn opens her mouth to speak but can only moan as she feels herself sliding into Mercedes' dripping opening. Her body is on fire and Mercedes is whispering in her ear again._

" _Please baby?"_

_Quinn manages a weak nod as her eyes roll back in her head._

" _You have to wake up then."_

_Quinn doesn't understand and she wants to ask but Mercedes feels so damn good sliding up and down her dick. The knot in her stomach is getting tighter and tighter but she can't let go because something is pulling at the back of her mind._

" _Wake up baby."_

_Quinn can feel the sweat rolling down the back of her neck; why is it so fucking hot? Mercedes is sucking on her earlobe and she knows she's not going to last much longer. She's starting to feel dizzy and she finds her vision out of focus when she opens her eyes. She's so damn close and she wants to let go but that thing at the back of her mind is getting louder and louder and she barely hears Mercedes whisper in her ear again._

" _Wake up."_

Quinn's eyes snapped open when her whole body jerked. She tried to get her bearings but the coil in her gut was too strong and the sensations between her legs could not be ignored.

"Ohh shit." Her hands found the back of her girlfriend's head that was hidden under the sheet.

Mercedes moaned knowing that her girlfriend was fully awake. When Quinn moved the sheet that was covering them out of the way, it only took one look. One split second of seeing her diva deep-throat her and her fingers became tangled in raven hair as she shot stream after stream of cum down her girlfriend's throat.

"Merr-ccee-desss oh Goodd," her voice was raspy and deep as her orgasm rolled through her body.

When she stopped shivering her hands slipped to her sides and she tried to catch her breath while Mercedes was leaving a trail of butterfly kisses up her body. When she reached Quinn's lips she gave her a slow deep kiss. When their lips parted Quinn rose up into a seated position and wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend's waist. They sat in silence for just a few moments, enjoying each other's touch.

"Good morning Miss Fabray," Mercedes whispered.

"Mmm; good morning Mrs. Fabray," Quinn replied.

"You know it's not quite officially morning yet. Only your girlfriend for barely a night and you're proposing already?" Mercedes chuckled.

Quinn nodded as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "You're everything I want in a woman Miss Jones, I've known that for a long time and if I'm gonna get wake-up calls like that then I consider it a bonus; I'd be stupid not to marry you and I told you, now that I finally have you, I'm not letting you go. Not even for a little bit, so we might as well get the formalities out of the way now."

Mercedes regarded her girlfriend with knitted brows for a moment before replying.

"You were serious when you said that weren't you?"

Quinn stared back at her with a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not Puck Mercedes; I don't say things like that and don't mean them."

Mercedes instantly felt bad for her comment. She knew things would be different with Quinn, but old habits are hard to break.

"I know baby I'm sorry. It just takes some getting used to. I'm not used to being with someone who's more into me than I am them ... and I know how that may sound don't take it the wrong way…"

Quinn stopped her with a kiss before she could explain further; she got it. The blonde didn't expect her to just forget everything that happened with Puck. Hell they'd only broken up a few hours ago. She understood that Mercedes needed healing time; and she was going to be there to get her through it. What she was going to do about Puck she wasn't quite sure yet. Despite being upset that he'd hurt Mercedes again, she knew he needed a friend right now, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Shhh that's your past and it holds no bearing on our relationship. I know you still need to work through things emotionally and I want to be there for you. But please don't ever let any of those past lovers make you doubt what I feel for you."

It came out a little more sentimental than she wanted it to, but that's okay. She wanted her girlfriend to understand how much she was already vested in their relationship.

"Thank you and I won't … well, I'm not perfect, I'll try my best not to."

Quinn eyed her girlfriend for a moment then pulled her in for a kiss. Mercedes missed the mischief that was in the blonde's eyes and before she knows it her moans were echoing throughout her room, her legs were wrapped around Quinn's waist and her nails were raking down her back.

* * *

Puck was not having a good weekend. Not only was the fact that he was going to be a father made absolutely real to him, but on top of that his girlfriend had broken up with him. It's not like they were together when he slept with the other girl, he had expected her to be mad but the total cold shoulder he got was completely unexpected, at least that was his story and he was sticking to it. Yeah he knew she had issues with 'baby mama drama' but they always worked out their problems, or he just let enough time go by so she could calm down and he could weasel his way back in again, same difference. He didn't see why this should be any different. He'd been calling and calling and texting most of the night and gotten no response at all. He even called Santana and Rachel. Rachel didn't pick up her phone and Santana sent him a text back calling him a douche and telling him to leave Mercedes alone because she's in better hands now. He knew what that could mean, but he didn't want to believe it; not yet. He'd managed to avoid it by the skin of his teeth in high school and besides, it was too damn soon right?

Little did he know that Santana hadn't even spoken to Mercedes, she had simply put two and two together. Mercedes was not by any means a cheater. So hearing the girl screaming Quinn's name in such raw passion could only mean two things. Puck had royally fucked up and Quinn had finally grown some balls and told Mercedes how she felt.

 ***Flashback*  
** "This cannot be happening. Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?" Puck was pacing in the small exam room where he, and it seemed his now baby mama, had just gone through the procedures to establish paternity.

"We've checked three times Mr. Puckerman, this baby is yours," the young nurse told him for what seemed like the hundredth time before walking out of the room.  
 ***End Flashback***

He still lived in his mom's basement; for all intents and purposes it was _his_ basement. He paid his mom rent and had his own entrance installed. He was currently pacing back and forth, with a three-quarter empty bottle of Jim Beam, thinking over his situation. When he was at the clinic he couldn't sit still then either. Once he finally did he had looked at the woman that was going to have his child. She wouldn't meet his eyes as she got dressed and her lips had the slightest tremble. He was being an ass to her and he knew it.

When she'd come to him she was calm; not a loud belligerent bitch demanding things from him, although with the way he was reacting she would have been well within her rights to be that way. She didn't want much; she simply wanted some financial help supporting the child. She didn't even want a set amount just help covering whatever she couldn't afford. If Puck didn't want to play an active part in the baby's upbringing she was fine with that, even though she hoped that wouldn't be his decision, she would make do. She was a few years older than he was so she had a better, more realistic outlook on the situation than the closer to his age girls Puck usually messed with. She had a decent job as well as her own apartment. She wasn't living from check to check but with the expenses that came with having a child, she would need help and that's all she asked for.

Puck in his infinite wisdom accused her of trying to trap him. He yelled at her for lying about being on the pill, which she had not; he called her every dirty name he could think of calling a woman, he ignored her calls for a week, and worst of all, last night when Mercedes broke up with him and ignored his calls he went to Zhen's apartment with a bullshit half drunken apology fucked her senseless and then left telling her he was moving out of state and to never contact him again. He might as well have spit in her face. He hadn't told his mom yet; hell he'd just worked up the courage to tell Mercedes despite knowing the test results a week earlier. Yes he was an adult now but, he didn't think his mom would be happy at all.

"Noah!" his stomach dropped when he heard his mom's tone yelling from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Get up here now!"

 _Fuck_ , is all he could think. She must have found out somehow, he was sure of it. He put down the nearly empty now bottle of Jim and walked upstairs with slow heavy footsteps. His vision was a bit out of focus but he was always good at holding his liquor so movement wasn't too much of a problem. He chanced a glance at his mother and looked away with a shudder. Her light tanned face was flushed pink with anger, her jaw was clenched, her lips were held in a tight thin line and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Tell me it isn't true," she said.

"I can't, you're gonna be a grandmother," his words came out just above a whisper.

"That's not what I'm talking about Noah," she replied.

Now he was confused, if she wasn't mad about him getting someone, that wasn't Mercedes, pregnant before marriage then why did she look like lasers were about to shoot through her eyes and explode his head?

"I don't … know what you mean mom."

"He doesn't know what I mean," she said shaking her head in frustration, "Noah, I know you. Since you're an adult now I can tell you, I am honestly surprised that you went this long without getting someone pregnant. I didn't want it to happen while you were in high school, but still I expected it, I was prepared for it even. What I'm mad about and absolutely disappointed about is the way you've been treating this young woman since you found out. What the hell is the matter with you? You are a cluster of many things Noah, good and bad, and I love everything about you my son even the things that I don't like; but this?"

His mom had tears in her eyes as she sat across from him at the dining table. He was already feeling bad long before she had called him upstairs, but he wasn't truly getting what his mother was talking about so he looked at her with questioning eyes. His heart stopped beating for a few moments after she explained it.

"I ran into Zhen's mother at the grocery store and as soon as she saw me she started pleading with me to talk to you. I told her I didn't know anything about the situation, so she told me, _everything_. Everything you've said, everything you've done. And to add insult to injury, last night you conned her into giving you her trust again and then dropped her flat on her ass. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME NOAH!"

Now he knew just how mad his mother was. He could count on one hand the amount of times he'd ever heard so much as a 'damn' come out of her mouth.

"You're acting like your father," she explained with a shaky voice as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He lost his breath for a moment as his mouth gaped. He clutched at his suddenly aching chest. Tears immediately fell from his eyes and in the blink of an eye he was on his knees with his arms wrapped around his mother's waist and his face buried in her lap. He felt her tears drip onto his shaved head as she rubbed his back. Puck always played life day by day, he lived in the moment. He never really did promises, not many that he meant anyway, because that wasn't his style. With the exception of one thing, he vowed to _never_ grow up to be his father. Puck detested the man. The only thing he'd ever done that made Puck smile was give him and his mom his little sister. But then just after getting news of her conception, the man was gone yet again. Puck never wanted to be that guy, and he was now realizing how much more he had fucked up. He didn't just get Zhen pregnant; he toyed with her and broke her spirit.

She'd been confident and strong willed the night they met, it's what had caught his attention in the first place, but he pretended to not see the lost look in her eyes when he left her last night. It was the same look that he'd seen in his mother's eyes when his father had walked out on them for the very last time. The man had tried to come back a couple of years ago, but Puck didn't even let him get an inch inside the house. He kicked his ass on their front lawn and threw him head first into the driver side window of his car and told him to never come back. Puck knew now that if any male figure in Zhen's family were to knock on his door right at this moment, he wouldn't even try to fight back; he'd take every hit they threw at him because he knew he deserved it.

"I'm so sorry Mommy … this wasn't supposed to happen," he cried.

"I'm not who you need to apologize to Noah … wait oh goodness have you talked to Mercedes?" she questioned and got her answer when Puck could only sob harder at the mention of her name.

"Oh my dear boy, that's why you went to Zhen's last night. How many times have I told you that you can't solve your problems with sex," she stated as she cradled her son. "Have you talked to Quinn?"

"W-why … why w-would I talk to h-her?" He knew why, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Look at me," she said and made him straighten up, "she's your best friend and I know you're not blind. You've been selfish where Mercedes is concerned for far too long. You should have let her go so she could be with Quinn a long time ago."

Puck's face crumbled all over again, because he knew his mother was right. He didn't see it for himself until their junior year of high school. It was one of the weeks that he and Mercedes were broken up. He had passed her in the hallway and he noticed that she didn't even bat an eyelash at him; she was staring at something else. There weren't that many people in the hallway so it was easy to spot who Mercedes was looking at. Quinn was leaning against a row of lockers talking to one of the girls on the soccer team. When the soccer player turned her attention to the books in her locker Quinn looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Mercedes. It was only a few seconds, but the goofy grin and the blush that adorned both their faces told him enough. He remembered walking away wondering why all the good girls ran to Quinn.

In Glee that day he sang a song to Mercedes and in front of everyone asked her to give him another chance; he'd never done that publically before so it was a pretty big deal. He saw it in her eyes and he just knew he was going to have his heart broken in front of their friends but then Quinn walked in and apologized for being late. She walked in with the girl he'd seen her talking to earlier and they both had the faint after scent of sex lingering on them. Mercedes said yes without another thought. It was a gift from the gods, and he knew it, but he would take what he could get. He wanted to be someone's white knight, someone's special something. He genuinely wanted someone to look at him the way he had seen Mercedes and Quinn looking at each other. He wanted his good girl and he knew Mercedes fit the criteria; but he also knew that Mercedes would never fully be his. She would always stay true to him, but she would never look at him the way she looks at Quinn. He knew all of this and like his mother said, he'd been selfish, he didn't care. He deserved to be happy too right?

"S-some friend s-she's been. She's been eye fucking _my_ woman for who k-knows how long."

"It always takes two Noah and neither of them ever disrespected you by acting on their feelings when Mercedes was in a relationship with you. Yes there were shared glances and looks between them when you two weren't together but even then, nothing ever happened and you know that." She was trying desperately to get her son to see the light. His life had now changed drastically in two very big ways for him. He was scared and hurting and trying to find someone to blame, but there wasn't anyone to blame; life happens, whether you want it to or not.

Puck now sat on his knees in front of his mother with his shoulders slumped. He'd calmed down a bit because he knew his mom was right. He was throwing a tantrum and he really needed to stop. He was actually glad his mom had found out the way she did, because if she wasn't talking sense to him right now he would have allowed himself to be bitter. And that wouldn't have been good for him at all. He would allow himself to lose two very dear friends in Quinn and Mercedes. His favorite cousin would be pissed at him forever and if Rachel didn't want anything to do with him then that meant he would also lose Santana and eventually probably all the rest of his ex-glee mates. Even more important, he'd miss out on the life that he helped create. Noah Puckerman was NOT his father, no way was he going to be a jackass to his mini-me or baby mama; not anymore. It's not the fairytale set up that he wanted, but he would do the right thing and be there for both of them.

"They're like the greatest love story never told ma … I'm never gonna have something special like that now…" his mother cut him off before he could continue.

"Honey you don't know what God has planned for you. And you're never going to know if you keep reverting to your past simply because it's easy. Especially when you know that past love belongs to someone else. I'm not saying you have to marry Zhen or even be more than a friend to her, but you ARE going to take care of my grandchild. I like to think that I raised you better than that Noah."

Puck reclaimed his place on his mother's lap and wrapped his arms against her waist again as he got his sniffles under control.

"You did Mom," he whispered.

He didn't notice how much time had passed as his mom held him, but when he raised his head from her lap his little sister was coming home from the mall with a few of her friends.

"Are you okay Noah?" Sarah asked as she and two of her friends filed into the kitchen.

"I'm okay," he managed with a weak smile.

Since he was still kneeling she stepped behind him and knelt down to hug him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, guess what?"

"What?" she asked apprehensively.

"You're gonna be an aunt." Her friends seemed happy and told him congratulations, but Sarah didn't seem too happy at all as she backed away from him.

"I can't believe you, how could you still be so damn selfish? I know you love her but she's not supposed to stay with you, she's supposed to be with Quinn..."

"Sarah!" their mom cut the young girl off before she could continue.

"It's not Mercedes mini-Puck." Puck was almost hurt by what his sister said but he knew it was the truth. If anything he was just that much more upset with himself. His little sister knew those two were meant to be together, why the hell did he let himself stand in the way for so long?

"Oh … sorry?" Puck actually chuckled at that as he rose to his feet. He stretched his legs and walked to fridge. His throat was dry and he really needed a drink.

"You don't need to be sorry I know you speak the truth. I'm pretty sure Q and Mercedes are knocking boots as we speak," he said as he looked through the fridge for a bottle of water.

"And that's my cue to leave," their mother said with a smile as she left the room hearing Sarah's friends giggle at Puck's comment.

"So, you finally wised up? Or did you tell her and then…" Puck nodded his head at his sister's last deduction.

"Gotcha … oh well, you helped right the universe, the love gods will now smile on you. I want to meet her though," Sarah replied.

"I'll try to get her over tomorrow or next week, I kinda screwed up a lot already and have a lot to apologize for and some other phone calls to make so we'll see," he answered as he kissed her temple and returned to the basement.

It took him awhile but he called Zhen first; of course she didn't answer but it wasn't a total loss because her mother did and he had a very long and good conversation with her. She told him what time Zhen should be up from her nap and encouraged him to call back then.

His next call he had mixed emotions about. He knew it was long past time that he and Mercedes ended, but it still hurt a little that he couldn't be the one to make her happy. But he was determined to make sure his friendship with her was still intact, because damn it they had some pretty kick ass times together; it wasn't all bad.

* * *

Mercedes awoke in bed alone to the incessant buzzing of a phone. Once she found it she deduced that her girlfriend must have switched her phone back on while she was sleeping. As she was checking her messages Quinn walked out of the bathroom and climbed back into bed.

"I hope you don't mind, I just figured knowing Puck you probably have a bunch of messages you might want to start going through," Quinn stated.

"Ever the mediator you are," Mercedes replied as she deleted all of her missed text messages and voicemails from her ex, "I'll talk to him later if he calls but I have a feeling if I read or listen to any of those messages I'm not going to remember that we were actually friends before we started dating."

"I understand," Quinn said in between kissing various parts of her girlfriend's chest.

"If he doesn't call later then I'll call him," Mercedes mumbled more to herself than her girlfriend as she went through the random messages from some of her campus friends who apparently were now curious to know who Quinn was. She supposed other girls might be embarrassed but she wasn't. Her girlfriend was an amazing lover and she didn't care who heard them.

"However you want to handle it baby," Quinn mumbled against the skin just above her belly button.

"San and Rach want to go to IHOP and San says, and I quote:

'After all the fucking you two did last night and this morning  
I know you need to refuel. Tell Q to pull her tongue  
out of your snatch so we can get IHOP.'"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head as she began typing a reply to Santana.

"Does she have to be so damn crude all the time your tongue's not even anywhere near my…" Mercedes had to stop talking there because the feeling of Quinn's tongue sliding over her clit made her dizzy.

"Are you sure about that?" Quinn whispered before engulfing her diva's bundle of nerves.

Not paying attention Mercedes accidentally hit the call button after sending her reply text to Santana.

* * *

Santana and Rachel were both half dressed in Santana's room when Santana's phone buzzed. She quickly read her text message from Mercedes and rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face as she began composing a reply. She stopped typing and hit the answer key when Mercedes' name flashed on her screen with an incoming call notification.

"Hey Aretha I was just..."

Santana's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs as she heard a very distinctive moan on the other end of the phone that may or may not have made her nether regions start to tingle. She looked at the phone's display to make sure she had seen the name correctly and yes she most certainly had. She covered the mouthpiece with her hand and muffled her laughter in a nearby pillow. When she had calmed she whispered for Rachel to come out of the bathroom. Rachel started to yell back and ask what was so important but Santana shushed her and put the call on speaker. Rachel's head shot out of the bathroom with her curling iron still lodged in her hair in a half curl.

The brunette looked at her girlfriend and mouthed, "Is that?" but Santana didn't need to answer.

" _Fuck Quinn_ ," Mercedes whimpered over the phone.

And by now Santana definitely felt a rise in her jeans and the more Rachel heard Mercedes' moans and the unmistakable sucking sounds from Quinn, the wetter her panties got. She turned off her curling iron and walked over to Santana who had her backside braced against her desk and kissed her. Santana spun her around and slid her free hand into Rachel's panties which were easily accessible since her jeans were undone. Rachel's hand tangled in Santana's hair as she leaned her head to the side to give her girlfriend more access to her neck. It didn't take long for Rachel to start moaning in time with Mercedes.

* * *

If Quinn had to choose right now what her favorite thing to eat was, she would say Mercedes. She also very much enjoyed the way Mercedes sounded when she moaned and the things Mercedes did when Quinn's head was buried between her legs. Sometimes the diva's fingers would be tangled in her blonde tresses, or she would be massaging her breasts and pinching on her nipples, or she would grip the pillow below her head; it didn't matter what it was, Quinn found it sexy. However, at the moment Quinn's fine tuned hearing was picking up more than just her girlfriend; she was sure of it. When she opened her eyes to roam up her lover's body she noticed Mercedes' phone had fallen to the side. She reached for it without stopping what she was doing and pushed a random button to light the screen and sure enough the display told her a call to Santana was in progress. Quinn pushed one of Mercedes' legs up just a bit to make room for her to hold the phone to her ear.

"Is there something I can help you two with?" she spoke into the phone with a husky tone and unashamedly winked at her girlfriend when she looked up and saw her questioning expression.

Both girls on the other end of the phone giggled as Santana answered, "You kind of already were and now that you've broken the silence I'm undecided as to whether this is a turn off or if it just makes the situation hotter."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she took another lick at Mercedes' clit; she didn't fail to notice that her girlfriend hadn't made her get off the phone, nor did she fail to notice how much wetter she had gotten.

"What do you want Satan?" Quinn asked as she very loudly slurped up the juices flowing from her girlfriend.

"Well I did want breakfast but I'm thinking of eating something entirely different right now."

"Baby you got me all wet," Rachel said to Santana as she reached behind her and stroked her girlfriend's cock through her jeans.

"You're both freaks," Quinn stated as she hit the speakerphone button so she could set the phone down.

"Says the girl who's talking to me while eating pussy; pot calling the kettle black don't you think?"

"Touché."

"I'm beyond horny but I still wants my cinnabon pancakes, you got fifteen before I come get you," she stated before disconnecting the call and giving Rachel a deep kiss.

* * *

"I think this is going to take more than fifteen minutes baby," Rachel said.

"I know, come on let's go," she replied. She didn't have to look to know that her girlfriend was now pouting.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Q and Mercy of course," Santana said with a smirk on her face.

Rachel gave no argument. Puck may have mentioned a few stories about his lovings with his now ex that intrigued both girls and because they tended to have voyeuristic tendencies, they wouldn't mind watching smooth chocolate skin grind against pale hips. Puck did say riding is what Mercedes did best. Truth be told, they'd both fantasized about viewing it; more than once. And judging by the fact that Mercedes made no attempt at all to get Quinn off the phone, Santana would say they had a pretty good chance of getting their wish granted.

* * *

Quinn placed Mercedes' phone on her desk which thankfully was right next to her bed and smiled as her lady pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I should warn you," Quinn said in between kisses.

"What's that?"

"They're probably on their way over."

"Door's locked," Mercedes said as she attacked Quinn's neck.

"Mmmm, do you really think that'll stop Santana?"

"It probably won't; you'll just have to hurry up," Mercedes replied.

Mercedes knew that wasn't going to fly, she honestly just wanted to see how far Quinn would go. Puck might have mentioned some stories about various rendezvous of an erotic nature that he, Quinn, and Santana had had with girls back when they were all single. They'd never full out had sex in front of each other, but they came damn close. Mercedes had found the stories, intriguing; she also found that at the time they had increased her secret fantasies of Quinn just that much more.

"Do you seriously expect me to rush worshipping your body?" Quinn's expression turned serious as she looked at Mercedes who had a hint of a smirk on her face as she shook her head.

"Just making sure because that is so not happening," Quinn said as she returned to kissing her lady's plump lips.

A few minutes later they heard the door knob rattle. Quinn paused a moment and looked at her girlfriend, silently asking if she was really okay with what was about to happen. Mercedes' answer was to pull the covers over their heads and continue kissing.

In the hallway Santana pulled two small tools out of her pocket after making sure no one else was in the hallway with her and Rachel. She knelt down and started to work her magic on the lock but found herself distracted when her girlfriend leaned against the door jam and slid her hand down the front of her jeans.

"You're not moving fast enough San," Rachel all but moaned.

Santana got the door open another few seconds later. They walked in quietly. Santana stayed by the now relocked door watching the movement under Mercedes' sheets while Rachel walked over to the loveseat across the room from Mercedes' bed and pulled out the sofa bed. When she noticed her girlfriend still standing by the door with her hand over her crotch she stripped out of her clothes, and laid down in a very suggestive position; that got Santana's attention. She stripped and joined her brunette on the sofa bed, both moaning as their lips and bodies made contact.

Under the sheets across the room Quinn had settled between her lover's thighs; it was fast becoming her favorite place to be. She slowly circled her clit with her tongue before taking the sensitive bud in between her lips, earning a breathy moan from her diva.

"Ohh baby."

Quinn would never get tired of hearing that. She worked her bundle of nerves, keeping her on the edge but not letting her fall over; it drove Mercedes crazy. She barely noticed when the covers slipped down past Quinn's shoulders. Her fingers gripped blonde hair tightly as she tried to increase the friction.

Rachel's soft moans were echoing throughout the room and Mercedes couldn't help but turn her head to look. Apparently at some point the couple across the room from her had moved the sofa bed away from the wall so that it now sat upside down to Quinn and Mercedes' position. It made viewing for either couple much easier.

Santana's position matched Quinn's. Her head was between Rachel's legs obviously doing things that were making the small brunette happy judging by the way she was moaning. Rachel leaned up, resting on her elbows so she could see Santana. Her girlfriend winked at her once before closing her eyes. A noise from across the room drew her eyes first to Quinn who had Mercedes' legs spread wide in front of her. Her eyes trailed up the diva's body until she met Mercedes' eyes.

Their reaction was the same. Both girls pushed on their girlfriend's heads and rolled their hips up to meet them. They kept repeating the action and added more vigor with each thrust. They stayed in their eye lock for as long as they could. Rachel went first. She fell back against the sofa bed and squeezed her eyes shut moaning as her orgasm hit her.

"Ohhh fuuuck Santana."

Mercedes was right behind her; her back arching off the bed.

"Quiinnn ohh God."

After some minutes Quinn crawled up her diva's body and kissed her breathless. Mercedes flipped them over so she was on top and straddled the blonde's waist. She whispered I love yous in her ear in between kisses as she ground her sex against Quinn's. Quinn was vaguely reminded of the dream she had earlier that morning. She lost her breath when she felt her shaft being engulfed by Mercedes' velvet walls.

Rachel had unknowingly copied Mercedes' movements and was currently enjoying the amount of power she had over her girlfriend. She rolled her hips slowly, drawing out each thrust and driving her girlfriend insane. She lost concentration for a moment when her attention was drawn across the room again.

"Ohhh fuck baabyy." Santana turned her head with Rachel when they heard Quinn's moan.

Mercedes had Quinn's hands pinned on either side of her head as she moved. Her audience watched her as she moved her hips in all directions in the most enticing ways. She turned her head and met Rachel's eyes with a raised eyebrow and silent question. Santana rose up to kiss Rachel's neck only to be met with the brunette's hand on her chest forcing her back down. She didn't see the smirk that Rachel sent to Mercedes silently answering her question; challenge accepted. It didn't take long for Santana's voice to start mixing with Quinn's, each getting louder as every minute passed. Who the winner was never got decided; Mercedes stopped playing when her girlfriend asked for her attention.

"Look at me baby," Quinn said.

Dark chocolate eyes locked with green and everything else disappeared; all Mercedes could see was Quinn. The blonde's arms circled around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer as she continued to ride. After a few moments Mercedes couldn't help her eyes falling shut, Quinn felt too good inside her and she was losing control. She felt fingers in her hair and lips press against hers in a sloppy kiss.

"Look at me," Quinn's whisper sounded much like a plea and Mercedes couldn't deny her.

They got lost in each other; every thrust, every shared breath continually mixing and combining them as one. The love for Quinn that Mercedes had kept hidden for so long was now surging through her body at breakneck speed; and everything she felt, she saw staring back at her clear as day in Quinn's eyes. Her vision blurred as she reached climax with her girlfriend's name on her lips; her tears falling to Quinn's cheeks and mixing with the blonde's. They held each other tightly and stole tiny kisses as aftershocks ran and up down their bodies. When they again became aware of their surroundings they looked across the room and found Rachel and Santana in much the same position as their own.

"If you two get any sappier I'm throwing up all over your pillows Aretha," Santana said in between kisses with Rachel.

"Shut up Satan; and I'll take that as a compliment," Mercedes rolled her eyes as she replied and went to her closet to get a blanket for the other couple to use.

"Are we still getting pancakes?" Rachel asked as she caught the blanket Mercedes threw at her.

"In a couple of hours; I need a nap," Quinn replied through a yawn.

"Told you, you need to refuel," Santana said with a smirk as she buried her face in Rachel's neck.

"Yeah yeah, close your mouth. Less noise more sleeping," Mercedes said as she settled in with Quinn.

"You know sex isn't supposed to make you grumpy," Santana stated.

"Shush!" Mercedes said as she threw a spare pillow across the room.

Quinn and Rachel giggled while Santana wore a very satisfied smirk on her face. They all fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Rachel's ears twitching for the umpteenth time finally made her open her eyes. Her phone was buzzing in her jeans pocket. She wanted to ignore it but it was very persistent. She reached down to the floor where her clothes were piled and pulled her phone out of her pocket. On the caller ID she saw her cousin's name flashing. She rolled her eyes and contemplated letting it go to voicemail but she knew he'd just keep calling.

"Hello," she whispered sleepily.

"Hey cous, are you sleeping?"

"I was but someone interrupted me," she said, clearly showing him attitude.

"Sorry."

"Do you need something Noah or did you call just to stop me from sleeping?"

"Um … ha-have you seen Mercedes today? I really need to talk to her."

Rachel stayed silent for a moment as she looked at her two sleeping friends on the other side of the room. She loved her cousin but she wasn't going to let him come between them.

"I know who she's probably with Rach; I'm not trying to get in the way I just need to talk to her."

"No funny business."

"I promise."

"Noah."

"I swear on Savta I just want to talk."

"Okay, hold on," Rachel said as she got out of bed and woke Mercedes.

Puck's mind was already creating scenarios for what he was hearing on the other end of the phone. A small part of him was a little jealous, but he had to chuckle and mentally give his lesbros a hi-five. He still could vividly recall some of the things he, Quinn, and Santana had gotten into in the past.

"Puck?"

"Hey um … Rachel said you were sleeping, sorry to wake you." He had thought about everything he wanted to say but that all went out the window when he heard his ex's voice, now he was just scrambling for something to say.

"It's okay. Are you?"

He stayed silent for a moment in thought; was he okay? In the span of just a few hours he felt like he was run over by a freight train and had salt thrown on the wounds.

"I'm … I … I think I'll be okay. I just wanted to apologize, like for everything. And I know what you're thinking, this isn't me trying to get back with you or anything I just know that I'd really really miss you if you weren't around at all and I don't think … I know that I wouldn't be okay with that. You're one of the best people I know and I think I'd be doing my mini-me a disservice if he … or she I guess, never gets to meet you. I mean like as soon as me and Satan get a hold of baby Puck you know it's all downhill from there. My baby mama's nice and all but I don't think her and Rachel are gonna be enough to counteract the double dose of badass."

Mercedes had to laugh at that; the sad part is she knew Puck was telling the truth.

"So, seriously speaking can we still be friends?"

"I can pretty much guarantee you that Puck," she answered still giggling from his previous comment. Things might possibly be awkward when they meet face to face again, but throughout their relationship troubles she and Puck had always maintained a strong friendship and she didn't want to see that go either.

"Good. Now, put Q on the phone," he said smirking at her silence.

"Um…"

"Come on 'Cedes I know I act like an idiot sometimes but I'm not stupid. I know she's with you, wake her ass up. I promise I won't take long then you two can get back to cuddling or whatever else you were doing," he couldn't help but throw a bit of suggestiveness in his reply.

"If you're asking for details Puck…"

"No thank you," he cut her off, "me and Rachel have been thrown in the tub together enough times for me to have a general idea of what she looks like naked now, I already know what you taste like, and I'm painfully aware that Santana's dick is bigger than mine, and Q's a damn three-legged monster cause she's bigger than both of us; I know Miss Jones, fuck you very much for making me visualize all that, now put your damn monster on the phone."

"Hey, you opened the door."

"I know, and I now regret that," he answered with a chuckle.

Mercedes held the phone out to her now awake girlfriend who looked back at her questioningly.

"He wants to talk to you," Mercedes said with a small shrug as she sat up and leaned against the wall.

Quinn took the phone and readjusted the sheet that covered them as she set herself in between Mercedes' legs and she leaned back into her.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hey back. Finally decided to dip in the chocolate sauce I see?"

"You could say that; kinda have you to thank for it though."

"Not really, but I'll take credit anyway."

She could hear the smile in his words but she also heard the sadness that he was trying to cover up.

"What'd you want to talk about?"

He was quiet for awhile, so quiet that Quinn looked at the phone display to make sure the call hadn't been disconnected.

"Puck?"

"Just … shut up and let me think for a second Fabray."

Quinn could have sworn it sounded like Puck was crying; and if she knew him like she thought she did, she knew that he probably was. It's not something he'd want the other occupants of the room she was in knowing, so she didn't ask. She stayed quiet like he requested and waited for him to get himself together.

"I know you don't owe me any favors, but I'm gonna ask for one anyway."

"Name it."

"Take care of her. I know she's always about that independent woman stuff, but she takes that shit too far sometimes; don't let her push you away if you get the feeling that something's off. Bad things happen when she turns in on herself; and don't ask me what that means or even mention to her that I said it. I made her a promise about that a long time ago and I intend to keep it, just remember what I'm telling you."

Quinn didn't have to ask, she'd seen the scars last night. At the time she could only guess why they were there; and now from the way Puck was talking, her assumptions were correct.

"And I know I'm not the one to give life lessons or star in an afterschool special or whatever but for the love of all things holy wrap that fucking iguana of yours up. Those pill shits don't always work and I swear if I get a call about 'Cedes or Rach being pregnant before their time I'm kicking all your asses. Seriously Q, the world barely knows what to do with the two of us already; there really shouldn't be a mini version of me and you running around at the same time, that'd just be evil. And pass that on to San to, heaven knows we don't need that right now."

Quinn couldn't hold her laughter at that. Leave it to Puck to turn a serious message into a joke. She understood though, Puck didn't do sentimental a lot. This was his way of coping.

"Aye aye captain you have my word and I will pass it along."

"Good," he replied.

"So,"

"So what?"

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Naw it's too soon to tell. And I kinda need to make sure she knows I'm not gonna go running for the hills."

"What'd you do?"

"Who says I did anything?" he knew it was a long shot trying to dodge Quinn's questions but he tried anyway.

"Puckerman, nobody ever has to say anything, I know you. What did you do?" Despite her dislike of how he treated Mercedes in their on again off again relationship her and Puck were still friends. Best friends in fact, out of their circle of friends they had known each other the longest. Mercedes wasn't the only one to turn to Quinn when relationship troubles came about.

Puck sighed on the other end of the phone and told Quinn everything that had transpired over the night in his world. He asked questions and she gave advice where she could; as she always did when Puck asked. Quinn noticed Rachel and Santana beginning to get dressed and stole a kiss from her girlfriend as she also got up to find clothes. Her own stomach was beginning to growl loudly from her neglect so she decided to wrap up the call.

"Alright bro we need to go find food, remember what I told you and thanks for the advice oh wise Zen Master."

"Urgh, don't call me that anymore."

"I've called you that for the last decade of our lives, what's the issue now?"

"Duh, baby mama. Her name is Zhen, or were you not paying attention when I told you that."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head before responding.

"Wow, yeah I totally didn't make that connection until right now. If that isn't the universe sending you a message of where you need to be, I don't know what is bro."

Noah contemplated his friend's words for a moment and a small smile grew on his face, maybe being a dad … being with Zhen, won't be so bad after all.

"Yeah, maybe it is. I'm hoping to have things worked out with her soon so maybe we'll come for a visit next weekend."

"I think we would all enjoy that."

"Alright, later lesbro."

"Bye Puck."

She disconnected the call and got dressed while everyone else was in the bathroom brushing their teeth. Luckily Mercedes always had extra overnight accouchements.

Quinn still needed to freshen up when they were done so Santana and Rachel decided to meet them in the lobby. When Quinn exited the bathroom she found her girlfriend sitting on the bed with her laptop open.

"You ready to go beautiful?" she asked as she walked towards her.

"Yes, but I need you to do something for me first," Mercedes replied as she handed Quinn the laptop.

"Babe you know I'm not going to continue this right?" Quinn asked as she stared at the facebook page she'd created for the Pussy Bandit.

"I know, but I want them to know too," Mercedes said.

Quinn simply nodded her head and sat down. She typed a small status update telling her fans that she had found the love of her life and would no longer be donning her mask. Within seconds of clicking the post button she received six comments of congratulations and ten likes. She went on to her real facebook page and changed her relationship status to 'in a relationship with Mercedes Jones'.

When she handed the machine back to her girlfriend Mercedes logged on to her page and updated her relationship status to 'in a relationship with Quinn Fabray'. She immediately got three likes and comments from Tina, Brittany, and Puck.

Tina Cohen-Chang: You two just made my day :)

Brittany S. Pierce: It's about damn time now make with the lady babies…mini Bike's gonna need a playmate ;)

Puckasaurus: Take care of each other and be awesome together; see ya next weekend.

Just as Mercedes was about to close the laptop Quinn stopped her.

"Wait a second … did Brittany say something about a playmate?"

They both looked back on the page and saw that there were more comments posted.

Tina Cohen-Chang: I KNEW IT! Yeah I'm gonna be an aunt!

Santana Lopez: If that kid doesn't come out break-dancing I'm really gonna lose my faith in genetics.

Rachel Berry: Yeah Quinn and Mercedes and YEAH Brittany and Mike :)

Puckasaurus: Hold the phone on those lady babies Britt, Puckasaurus has got you covered ;)

Blaine Anderson: Dear God another Puckerman is coming into the world? Sam, you win, we're moving to Pandora ;) Congrats Quinncedes ~hugs and kisses~

Sam Evans: And the next generation of Starfleet is born :) Congrats all you guys, we miss you.

Mike Chang: I think this all calls for a family reunion. Beyoncé gave Britt and me a break from the tour and it starts in a few days, what say we all meet up back home?

Santana Lopez: Not that this isn't cute and all but I'm fucking starving! Q and Cedes, get your asses down here IHOP's calling my name.

Puckasaurus: I'm gonna be with the NY crew next weekend, let's all go there.

Artie Abrams: ROAD TRIP!

Matt Rutherford: Me and Tina will be there :)

Tina Cohen-Chang: Yes we will.

Lauren Zizes: Baby gleeks already? I don't think the world is ready lol. See you guys next weekend.

Quinn slid the laptop away from Mercedes and added a comment.

Mercedes Jones: We'll leave the lights on for all of you :) text one of us next week for details.

Quinn shut the laptop and set it on Mercedes' desk then pulled her girlfriend up and into her arms.

"I love you," she said as she softly kissed Mercedes.

"I love you too; now let's go feed Satan before all hell breaks loose."

They made it to IHOP before Santana's mood got too bad. Quinn and Mercedes spent the rest of the weekend wrapped in each other as did Rachel and Santana. Puck finally started becoming a man after his conversation with Zhen and he couldn't wait to meet his first born.

* * *

The gleeks all ended up in New York the next weekend. When asked how Quinn and Mercedes finally got together Quinn summarized her time as the Pussy Bandit for them.

"Damn, why the hell didn't I ever think of doing that?" Puck said as he shook his head.

"No offense Puck, but you wouldn't have been that successful," Mercedes said.

"No, you really wouldn't have," Zhen agreed.

"Whoa uh uh that is not allowed in anyway shape or form," Puck said as he looked back and forth between Zhen and Mercedes, "baby mama is not allowed to gang up on me with ex-girlfriend."

He'd noticed how Mercedes and Zhen seemed to gravitate to each other as the weekend rolled on. He was glad Zhen was making friends with his friends but that particular relationship scared him.

"I think it's too late for that," Quinn said as she laughed at her best friend.

"Fuck did I get myself into," he mumbled as he held his head in his hands at hearing the laughter from all of his friends.

At the end of the weekend Mercedes stood in her room looking out the window lost in thought. She smiled when her girlfriend came up behind her and pulled her into her arms.

"What's on your mind beautiful?"

"I usually keep this closed when I shower. I know it's silly but Mom always taught me to be extra cautious."

"And you're wondering if we'd be together now had you not left yours open?"

Mercedes nodded in answer.

"It was closed when I got up here, but it wasn't locked. And even if it had been," Quinn turned her diva around so she could look at her, "it wouldn't have stopped me. Nothing would have stopped me getting to you that night."

"How are you so sure?" Mercedes asked at a volume just above whisper.

"Nothing ever stops true love, things may delay it, but true love always gets its happy ending."

Mercedes shook her head as she chuckled and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. She knew her woman was being sincere but it still made her laugh.

"You are such a nerd; you are not allowed to watch Once Upon A Time anymore."

"Blasphemy! And you love my nerdiness so hush up kiss me."

They shared a slow passionate kiss that turned into a heated make-out session that turned into them making love and Quinn missing that week's episode of her favorite television show; but if asked, she couldn't have cared less. She had her own true love to attend to; she'd catch up with Swan Queen on the internet sometime during the week.


End file.
